The Complicated Mind of Doctor Whooves
by Aelita Dash
Summary: Based off of a game called "To the Moon". Twilight and Caramel work for a company that alters memories to grant anypony their dying wish. However, it can be difficult if the client's life is so... unusual. Rated T for mild language and dirty jokes, but mature people should be able to handle it. :P


**A/N: Thanks for reading! This fanfiction, as you know, is based off of a game called "To the Moon. I really hope you enjoy it, and you'll probably cry BTW. ;) Contains but is not centered on these ships, in order of importance: DoctorXDerpy, SoarinXDashie, Mr. CakeXMrs. Cake and the teeniest hint of TwilightXCaramel. There's not a lot of it though, and shipping is NOT the main focus of the story (okay DerpyXDoctor kinda is but whatever). Thank you, please R&R so I can improve! -AD**

Dr. Twilight and Dr. Caramel, two expert professors in their field, rode in a dullish-red car as they made their way from the noisy city to the quiet countryside. They were working at the time, visiting a cottage that's several miles off of the outskirts of Los Pegasus. Dr. Caramel was driving, but of course, that's only because he called it. The lavender unicorn didn't trust that idiot to drive a car at all. In fact, she had to help Dr. Caramel Horseshoes cheat through the entrance exams for their career! The Equestria Corporation Agency of Life Generation, a booming company with an unusual purpose.

After travelling a while longer, the two ponies were beginning to venture into the more suburban area. Grass grew way longer there then in the city, and pretty pink and yellow flowers sprung with them. The sun was shining brightly, but was covered briefly by tall trees that made up a tunnel. Animals would run out of the way to avoid being hit. They were almost there, but then Dr. Caramel let out a yelp and turned the steering wheel _way _far, crushing the front of the car into a tree.

The airbags puffed out before deflating, and when they came down all the way, Dr. Twilight had a rather pissed look on her face. She shot a look at the golden stallion, who shrunk down a little. He smiled sheepishly and exited the car, the mare doing the same. When she slammed the car door, it put a dent in it.

"What in Celestia's name was THAT!?" She shouted louder then she meant to.

"Well ex-_cuuuse_ me for heroically dodging that squirrel on the road!" He sneered back, gesturing towards the creature that was still there.

She sighed, face-hoofing. "You ran over it anyway."

He looked taken aback, but stared at the rodent for a little before saying, "Oh." But then followed it up with, "But it's just a work car anyway! It's fine!"

"A _work _car? You're kidding! The Princess will kill us!" She groaned in frustration and kicked a rock.

"Well… Um…" He said, trying to formulate an excuse. "Ah! I know! We can just say we were saving a duck."

"The Princess doesn't like animals that much, though… She's a people pony."

"Whatever! We were avoiding a pedestrian then! Either way, problem solved."

Agreeing to disagree, the two were silent after that and decided to just hoof it the rest of the way, since it wasn't far. Dr. Caramel took out the equipment they needed from the back. They crossed up a variety of little paths until they could see the driveway.

"I'm _exhausted!_" The Earth pony whined, sweating in his lab coat.

"Stallion up." Dr. Twilight suggested helpfully, and continued to trot ahead of him.

After a couple more minutes they arrived at the cottage home and knocked on the door. The house was big and illustrious, and you could tell that somepony had put a lot of work into building it. Two foals immediately popped their heads up and looked out the window to see who was at the door, and one of them ran off. After a few more seconds, the door was answered by a blue Earth pony with a swirly pink mane and tail. She spoke with an accent that Dr. Caramel and Dr. Twilight couldn't place.

"Why, hello there! You're from the agency, I'm assuming? Please, come right in!" She led them inside and shut the door. "Would you like any coffee?"

The two politely agreed and sat down in the living room. When the mare came back, she began to speak again.

"My name is Cup Cake. My two children are Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake. Now, please, tell me a little bit about the agency. How exactly does it work?"

"Well, first off, my name is Dr. Twilight Sparkle. And this is-"

"DR. DIPPING SAUCE!" He interrupted. The unicorn just looked at him and continued.

"…Dr. Caramel Horseshoes. The purpose of our company is to alter the memories of a dying pony to fulfill their last wish, making them pass away thinking that they achieved that goal. Of course, they may not remember vital things from their past in order to get to that goal. Therefore, we only perform this service for ponies that are on their deathbeds. Our client has given us permission to do this."

"Ah, that seems to make sense. Your client is upstairs. His name is Doctor Whooves."

"Doctor? What field did he work in?"

"I don't know. He never really talked much. Especially about his past. His wife passed away two years ago, and that's when he hired me as his caretaker. It took him a long time to stop mourning her death. He really did love her… And since then he's been quieter than ever. Anyways, back on track. Are you ready to get started?" She asked.

"Of course, we'll be right upstairs with you." Twilight said. And with that, the three ponies disappeared up the staircase.

A childish voice whispered, "Okay, they're gone now! Whoever gets there first gets to play the melody!"

A pair of foals emerged from the basement and raced toward a baby grand piano. The cream-colored Pegasus made it first.

"Ha! Beat you!" He taunted.

"No fair, you were flying!" His sister whined.

"Hey! Was not!" The colt argued back.

"Whatever. You only get two notes."

With that, the twins sat on the piano cushion and began playing a mysterious yet harmonious-sounding piece. It wasn't a familiar song, but rather one that the Doctor himself had wrote. It flowed throughout the house, filling every room with its beautiful music.

**And I will leave you with that for now. Please, tell me what you thought of the first chapter and maybe give me suggestions. I know it's confusing right now, but it's almost supposed to be. This story is filled with mysteries, and it's not until near the end of the story that you figure it all out. The character selection may be odd, but they were all necessary to fit the character and preserve the storyline. So again, R&R. Did you like the humor BTW? XP**


End file.
